Creatures of Habit
by EZRocksAngel
Summary: Sequel Novella for Creature of Habit. Written specifically for the Fandom Gives Back Charity Auction.
1. Chapter 1

Helloo girls and boys (yes, we've established you're out there) This is the novella I wrote for FGB. I want to thank my team for the awesome support and all the $$ they raised for such a good cause. Those lucky ladies got to read this in full a week or so ago. I will post it here bi-weekly for the next several weeks. This chapter here, is the teaser chapter I gave you before AND the next chapter. Please note. This does carry off of the outtake I posted at the end of Creature of Habit, so you may want to re-read it-not necessary but I did get inspired from there. Thanks~angel

* * *

Creatures of Habit

Chapter One

_On my way-E_

_Good. Love You-B_

I laid the phone on the desk. The text made me feel better but until he was back in this house I wouldn't be content.

We had never been apart for this long. What started as a three day business trip ended up taking a week. I tried to be patient. Getting upset was useless and a bit immature. Edward couldn't help if something unexpected came up that he had to follow through on—the non-profit was important. It always would be to him. Even so, it shouldn't have been a big deal for him to be gone for a week. We'd been married for six years.

But it was a big deal. I still craved him. His scent. His touch. His laugh.

I supposed this was a good thing since we were bound for eternity. Falling out of love with your mate would be devastating. From what I understood it was rare. Vampires mated for 'life.' Only one thing could cause a break in the bind.

And that line of thought was off limits.

So like a dutiful wife, I stayed behind and continued the project we were currently focused on. My eyes skimmed the newspapers laid out across the enormous desk. Edward taught me his methods for meticulous research and I found it useful. It was also distracting as each minute passed by tediously slow.

Buried on page eight of the metro section was the tiny article I'd been searching for:

_Cashier abducted from 24 Hour convenience store. Darius Miller, age 23, was working the graveyard shift on April 14. At approximately 3:45 am a customer entered the store and found it unlocked but empty. Concerned he notified the authorities. So far, Mr. Miller has not been located and the police are considering the circumstances suspicious._

"Suspicious," I muttered, flipping the page. "More like, '_there goes another one'."_

Edward and I had been tracking a series of missing men and women from various late night establishments for the last six weeks. We were convinced vampires were behind the disappearances. There was no evidence on site—security cameras held no information other than one minute the workers were there—the next they were gone. Then Edward had visited each establishment after the abductions and each time caught the same distinct, vampiric scent.

Now we were looking for clues to who was behind it and what they were doing. At best, it was a rouge vampire foolishly drinking his way through the city. At worst…well, we both knew what the worst could be. It was unspoken, but I knew we both had the nagging fear that another army was being built. This is why I stayed home while Edward traveled back to Washington for some Pacific Northwest Trust business.

After what seemed like hours since his text, I heard the car in the drive. In a heartbeat the door opened and the sound of his feet traveled across the hardwoods. My ears caught his inhalation—seeking me out—pinpointing my location in the house. I could go to him. I _wanted_ to go to him.

But I knew better. So I waited and let him come to me.

Edward loved the chase. The hunt. It's why he did what he did. There was nothing more exhilarating for him than to set his sights on something and pursue it. He wanted to conquer it. Solve the puzzle. Complete the mystery. And when it came to me he wanted nothing more than to claim ownership. It was his nature. _Our_ nature. In another life I would have found this offensive—even demeaning. But here, in this one, it was about instinct over progression. And as a vampire instinct always prevailed.

His feet finally met the landing and with a gush his scent wafted through the room. I tapped a pencil on the desk, pretending to mull over numbers, facts and figures. Really, I did have a job to do, but I knew nothing more now than I did an hour ago or two days before that. The information wasn't remotely as interesting as the smell of him. I allowed my tongue to touch the air—to taste him.

He spoke first. "Hi."

My phantom heart warmed, but I didn't turn and instead simply replied, "Hi babe—just looking over some stuff—give me a minute."

"I missed you." No longer across the room, he was now behind me. Vampire speed. His lips were on my neck. I fought a shudder, but I wouldn't cave first. Not yet at least. "That was too long." He continued—his fingers reaching under the hem of my shirt.

"Only a week. Not too bad." I lied.

His fingers splayed up my back and I arched despite myself. He laughed low and in my ear, calling my bluff and spinning me to face him.

"Too long," he repeated kissing under my ear and down my jaw.

"Next time I'm coming with you," I said, leaning back on the desk, brushing his hair back.

"Definitely."

Edward's lips found mine and he kissed me long and hard.

One thing I've learned since my transformation is harder is better. Soft is nice. But harder is definitely better.

His hands began to roam, inspecting my body as though it had possibly changed while he was gone.

"How was your trip?"

I wanted to know. I did, but not as much as I wanted to annoy him. It was futile though—he was a man on a mission.

"Take it off," he said, eyeing my shirt.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Edward you've seen my boobs before. In fact you've probably been exposed to more images of breasts than any man outside the porn industry."

He blanched of course. You can take the vampire out of the twentieth century…

"I mean, we can actually do this with some of our clothes on, you know?"

"I know," he said gruffly. "But I don't want to. Take it off."

I laughed and nuzzled my nose into his chest—breathing him in. "You smell like plastic and airplane food and…," I sniffed the cuff of his shirt, "did you sit next to a dog on the plane?"

With that he tossed me over his shoulder, obviously tired of my stalling, and carried me to the couch dropping me with a thud. I hissed in response, but he smothered it with his mouth, a low growl of his own rumbled through his chest.

"Shirt off," he mumbled as he moved his mouth down to my stomach, pushing the material away roughly. I rolled my eyes, but removed it. I actually liked this shirt and wasn't prepared for him to destroy it in haste. For the first time since he came home I relented by removing the gray t-shirt over my head and dropping it to the floor. The instant I began taking it off Edward stood and rapidly removed his clothing head to toe and was now tugging my pants off—dragging me down the cushion.

"Eager much?" I asked, reaching for his waist to pull him on top.

"God yes."

It only took a moment for Edward to join our bodies, efficiently and quickly, skipping our normal foreplay. Once buried, he let out a low moan and for the first time in day I felt complete and full. He dropped his forehead to mine, peering down so I could see his eyes were dark from hunger and lust.

My teeth found the firm, smooth skin on his neck and I scraped the razor sharp points down his flesh. He tasted so good.

"More," he grunted, pushing his body into mine and I complied by sinking my teeth in and pushing back. There was nothing I wanted more than to please him.

Edward moved our bodies into oblivion, his hips meeting mine, his body grazing against my flesh, his fingers woven through my own like an anchor. I couldn't help but thank God I was changed as a twenty three year old woman. There was no way I could have kept up with Edward and his perpetual, seventeen year old horniness if I was the same age. At seventeen sex was intriguing but not a dominant desire. At twenty-three my hormones wanted more. He was typically insatiable, and luckily his maturity evolved even though his body didn't.

"I missed you." I said into his neck, once he was lying beside me, his back wedged against the cushion.

A lazy smirk tugged at his lip. "I know."

I pulled up to lean on palm, my elbow resting on the leather and wrinkled my nose. "So, do you want to tell me now why you smell like a dog?

It was well noted amongst my family that I was habitual. I liked being at home and doing my work and spending time with Bella. Traveling? Typically not an issue. I'd seen the world over more than once and expected several more trips before my time ended.

But traveling alone? Without my wife?

Misery.

Add a meeting, an unexpected visitor from the past and disturbing news and all I wanted was to come home, bury myself in my wife and pretend I never left. I accomplished the first two, in record time I may add, but the pretending part wouldn't work. Human Bella would never have been the wiser about who I'd met with and where I had been. Vampire Bella sniffed it out within seconds of me being in the room whether she knew it or not.

My wife was currently pulling her t-shirt back over her head, effectively spoiling my view. I frowned at her current state of re-dress.

"The dog? Don't make me ask again."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, remember the grant proposal meeting I had?" I asked, thinking it would be best to start at the beginning.

Bella nodded as she tugged her pants back on—sans underwear. God, was she was trying to kill me?

"I'm sitting there, listening to proposal after proposal—all worthy causes, trying to discern which ones should be awarded the actual grant and we get to the final meeting and you will never believe who applied for one." I looked at her hopefully, thinking maybe she knew.

"Who?"

No such luck.

"Jacob Black."

Bella's mouth actually dropped in shock. "What?"

Again, I ran my hand through my hair. The grant proposal was only the beginning of this story. "Yeah, Jacob. From the Quileute Tribe. He applied for a grant."

Bella moved back to the couch and sat next to me. "What for?"

"He wants to start a college scholarship fund in Leah's name. Help other girls who want to go to college and experience life off the reservation."

"Really?" She paused and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "It's been a long time to just now apply—don't you think?"

I grimaced because I thought the same thing and asked him about it in the meeting. "It is. But I think it took the tribe a while to absorb the losses from the situation with James. Not to mention coming to grasps with phasing and the wolf lifestyle."

She became quiet, thinking about James and Jacob and all the other things that had brought us to this life. She never regretted it—I knew this—but it could still be hard to think about, especially when it involved those from before the change.

"How is he?"

I laughed. "He looks the same. Huge."

Jacob Black was a giant. I'd been shocked when he walked in through that door for the meeting. He looked exactly the same. No one in my life—other than my family, looked exactly the same six years later. To my eyes, which were better than a magnifying glass, I could typically count the wrinkles one gained around the eyes and mouth. I could spot the fine gray hairs that sprouted from on top of their head and in their minds…I could feel the effects of aging. Impulse control. Memory loss or confusion, depending on the age and the person. But Jacob, he was exactly the same. Tall and lean. Muscular. The same boyish face, but there was one noticeable difference. His eyes were weary.

"They don't age right?" She asked, picking up my hand and threading her fingers though mine.

I shook my head, "No, not until they stop phasing. It's a choice."

We both paused at the idea. Having a choice to end one's life was a luxury neither of us had.

"So he wanted a grant?" she prompted.

"Yes," I replied, "Among other things."

Bella looked up. "What other things?"

"After our meeting he asked if we could get together. It was highly unethical—to socialize with a candidate, but clearly he wanted something. It wasn't as though we were actually friendly. So we met at a park outside Seattle at dusk."

She waited for me to continue, rubbing her hand along mine. I suspected she could feel my tension. I was tense. I wasn't exactly sure what Jacob wanted me to do with the information he shared.

"Apparently, after my family left the area things settled down for the tribe. The transformations stopped, other than the men and women already affected. Once you change you can't go back, but the younger members of the tribe were saved the responsibility after they moved from Forks. They still do regular patrols, but other than the occasional nomadic vampire things have been fairly tame."

"But…,"

I smiled. She knew me too well. "But, in the last month three teenaged boys started to transform. The only explanation is that vampires have been residing in the area for quite a while. It takes time to cause the change. Jacob and the others have no idea where or who the vampires are. Whoever it is they are lying low and concealing themselves somehow."

Bella's forehead furrowed. "Is that possible? I thought they could track just about anything."

"I know and it's understandable that they are so upset. It's a huge threat."

"So what did Jacob want you to do?"

"He wanted to know if I knew anything—any vampire or anyone that could block this—the way they block Alice or the way I can't read your mind, but I haven't heard of anything."

"Carlisle?"

I shook my head. "He had no idea. He's going to call Jasper and they're going to do some research."

"So this is why you stayed extra days?" She asked.

"Yes. I offered to patrol with Jacob. We spent three days combing the area surrounding La Push and Forks. We didn't find anything suspicious."

"Weird."

I nodded. "I went by the house—it's still locked up tight. It doesn't appear anyone has been there in years other than Esme or Carlisle checking in occasionally."

Bella stood and offered me her hand and I let her pull me up off the leather sofa. "So what's next?"

I shrugged. "I told him to keep in touch. It's not really any of our concern and I have no idea what it could be. It may just be some mutation of their wolf gene for all I know."

Bella placed her hands on my chest and gently raked her fingers down to my waist. "True—but keep me in the loop?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course." I kissed her and pulled her bottom lip with my teeth.

Her nose wrinkled and it didn't take a mind reader to figure out what she wanted from me. "I'm going, I'm going," I laughed, and left her to wash the stink off my body.

The following week Bella and I are deep in the forest. Its past dusk and everything this far in is already dark and damp from the impending night. I inhale deeply catching a strong, feral scent and abruptly turn to my right, covering a large track of land quickly.

I want to beat Bella.

I hear her footsteps pounding on the dead leaves and grass, the sound of branches and brush being decimated by her strong legs and arms. She is a worthy opponent, but still, no one is faster than I am. But that doesn't mean I don't let her win.

Occasionally.

Tonight is one of those nights. I lag back, allowing her some space to take the lead on the animal she is tracking. It would only take me a moment to catch up and even over take her, but I love following her scent—letting her take the lead. I would chase her to the ends of the earth if she would allow it and I suspected she would.

Bella began to climb a steep hill, using her hands for leverage. I sniffed again, this time catching something coppery and full of decay. Dead, but old. Bella looked down from her position and challenged, "Race you to the top?" Her bottom lip was curved and taunting, daring me to beat her, daring me to catch her.

Without a word I flung myself forward, up the sheer incline—passing her by in a heartbeat. I crested the hill, prepared to fly over the edge and was slapped in the face by a harsh, horrific scent.

Death.

Putrid and vile.

My feet teetered on the edge of the hill, threatening to topple over from the speed I'd been traveling. Bella was fast on my heels and I lunged for her, stopping her from falling over the edge.

"Oh my god! What is that?" She said, instinctively, clamping her hand over her mouth, but her eyes were wide, taking in the scene below.

"I don't know." I muttered, tightening my grip around her waist.

"How many?"

I surveyed the cavernous pit below me. "I think I see maybe fifteen or twenty."

"At least." We were animals ourselves. Blood drinking beasts, but what lay below was more than even we could handle.

I looked Isabella in the eye and with all seriousness said, "Stay here—I'll be right back."

My instructions were unnecessary. She looked devastated and could barely even look at the area. I quickly scaled the side of the hill and noted that each body was in a different state of decomposition. They had not been murdered at the same time. I walked to the closest one and studied the body. There were definite tears in the skin along the arms and neck.

One of our own had done this.

The smell of decay was so strong that I was unable to catch any scent around it so I leapt back to the top .

"Let's go." I told her, trying to pull her away—down the hill and away from the carnage. "I'll call the police. It's better that we get away from here anyway."

With one last look, I tugged her away, intent on keeping her away from such things. No one should know horrors like this, even us.

I called the police immediately using one of the throw-away phones we keep on reserve for situations like this. Those people were definitely killed by one of our own and the last thing I wanted to do was alert them to our presence.

This was why I was currently half a mile away, midway up a tree listening to the officers and investigators excavating the remains. I needed to know what they found so I could catch this deviant first. There was no need for anyone else to get hurt.

"Hey John—come here," I heard one of the officers call.

I heard the muttered thoughts of the officers reeling over the sight before them. There thoughts were all similar—prayers and shock. Disbelief and sheer will power not to vomit. It was difficult to pick out who was saying what.

"What have you got?" I heard in reply.

"Look at this one—can you see her face?"

I focused and was able to pinpoint an image—dirty blonde hair and purplish skin, eyes rolled into the back of her head. _Jesus Christ_. A name popped in his head—_Mary Mitchell._

One of the missing.

I craned my neck around the tree as though that would help me hear and see better.

"Mary Mitchell. Do you think that's her?"

"Yeah. It's her. See the tattoo?" The officer said, and I saw him push her leg to reveal a large red flower etched into the flesh around her ankle.

"And you think the rest…" he trailed off as he surveyed the mounds of bodies around him.

"I do. Look over here," he said and walked toward another discarded body. He pointed out similarities on the victims that matched those of the missing people.

From this point on the investigators changed their focus from recovery to identification of the bodies. They were convinced they had found evidence of a serial killer. Which in many ways they had, but it wasn't the kind they were prepared to deal with.

As disturbing as the murders were I was relieved they had been killed and not turned. Fighting an army of newborns was something I never wanted to do again. The memory made me angry and think of Bella. How I got her—how she came to me.

I jumped from the tree, landing with a heavy thud on the soft forest floor. Newborns were no longer my focus and the past needed to stay there for the time being. This murderer was in my town, terrorizing my city.

It was my job to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Creatures of Habit

Chapter 2

* * *

"You realize that now that you're married you don't actually have to do all this stuff for him right?" Alice asked.

I had just finished organizing Edward's notes in the office upstairs. Alice was following me down the stairwell and back into our bedroom. There were two large baskets of folded laundry on the bed.

"Like this," she said, flopping on the bed with enough force that the baskets shook. I leap forward to keep it from toppling over. "Why are you doing this? You don't work for him anymore. You're his wife!"

I turned my back to her and began placing socks in the drawers. "I don't mind."

"He can do it himself."

I had no idea why she was picking this fight today of all days. I hadn't seen her in months. She and Jasper arrived the before dusk and he and Edward immediately left again. Edward was hoping his brother could find something he had missed. _We_ had missed.

"I know he can Alice, and he does, but right now things are really tense and I'm doing everything I can to make it a little easier on him. These abductions and murders consuming him."

I disappeared into the dressing room and hung the rest of his clothing. Nothing had changed about this room, other than the location and some updated pieces sent by Alice. I straightened his ties and adjusted his shoes the way he liked them before going back to the other room.

Alice was still propped on the bed, studying me as I stacked the baskets. "What?" I asked, getting annoyed by her attitude.

"Nothing." She lied. Alice swung her short legs over the edge of the bed and hopped off. I watched as she picked up the baskets and followed her this time downstairs, to the main floor. She deposited them in the laundry room off the kitchen.

I was walking into the kitchen when she started yelling. "I just feel like you should be doing something with your life! You have every opportunity in the world, yet you still live it as though you're human!"

"I have a job, Alice. I help Edward. With everything. We're partners. We hunt and track together. We research together, collecting data and other information. This is our job. Both of ours." I clenched my teeth as I said this. I knew she meant well, but sometimes she needed to keep her nose to herself. "What about you? What do you do that's so important?"

She sat at the small wooden kitchen table. It, like many other pieces of furniture in the house, had been pulled from storage and restored when we moved back into his family home. This table hadn't seen a speck of food in a hundred years. "I do a lot of things. I go to school, or travel in my current area of interest. Right now its architecture. I start classes in the fall."

"You help Jasper though, around your house, right?"

Alice snorted and giggled wildly. "Not a chance. We keep away from each others things. We always have our own rooms. So does everyone else. Only you and Edward live so...humanly."

She said the word as though it was unpleasant on her tongue. I never thought it was bad to try to live like humans. I thought this was what the Cullen's reached for.

"I mean, why do you have a kitchen table?" she asked, her tone challenging.

"Because it's a kitchen. And his mother's." She rolled her eyes. "You know Alice, I see what you are saying but at the same time we spend a great deal of time in the human world. We try to fit in and Edward has always wanted to make me comfortable."

We both heard the back door open and the sounds of Edward and Jasper's voices as they entered the house. Alice lowered her voice so that it was hard for even me to hear. "I just think that after six years of following Edward around and living in his house, with his things, working at his job you may want to consider what _you_ want to do for a change."

The men swept in the room, and Edward ducked down to graze my neck with his lips and he whispered, "I missed you." When I turned to see his face though, his eyes were firmly locked with Alice's having read her thoughts. I didn't want them to fight about this. Not about me.

Standing I slipped my arm around his waist and motioned everyone into the living room, eager to hear what they had found. I pretended the conversation never happened. That my interest wasn't piqued. Instead I lead the family to our immaculate living room, surrounded by artwork and books and continued on as usual.

Xxx

When the sun was high in the sky, and Alice and Jasper left for the day, Edward and I retreated to our bed. When we moved in we redesigned the back wall of our room with large windows near the ceiling. These homes were built close together—row like—so we did not have the privacy for a full wall of windows like Edward's room in Forks. But I wanted light, and he wanted to please me so now, as we laid in bed, tangled in one another, I watched the light reflect off my shoulder and onto his chest.

"I'll never get used to this," I said, looking at the prisms of light scatter over his smooth, white skin.

He ran his hand down my arm. "Used to what?"

"Your skin. My skin." I pressed my lips to his bicep. "You."

He laughed. "You spoil me."

I recoiled a little at his words, feeling the sting from my conversation with Alice. Barely, but enough for him to notice. Edward propped on his elbow and tugged me closer. "What?"

"Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes until they were sharp slits of gold. "Please don't let Alice bother you."

He knew. Of course he knew. Even if my mind was off limits her's was not.

I pressed my fingers between his eyes, pushing the skin flat. "I'm not. I love working with you."

"But..."

"There's no but. I love working with you."

Edward reached around me and pulled me tight to his body. His muscles were hard and tight like my own. Sleek and smooth. "Tell me...if you weren't here with me, where would you be right now? Where would you have wanted to be?"

I shook my head, "There's no where else I would want to be."

He took a deep breath, the kind he took when he was frustrated.A flash of guilt ran across his face. I wasn't trying to be but this was my life, there was nothing else. Why look back?

"I don't know if I told you but when I was seventeen I wanted to be a soldier. I compulsively thought about joining the army. I had one more year until I could join legally. I considered sneaking in, they were desperate for fighters at the time, but it would have hurt my mother for me to leave her like that."

I thought about Edward dressed in an army uniform, fighting for our country. It wasn't hard to imagine. He was still a fighter and protector.

"It's okay if you have dreams of your own. I've lived my life. A dozens of lives. I will follow you anywhere."

Sometimes Edward was so perfect that it was suffocating. I knew he would follow me anywhere and I would follow him. We were bound. There was no doubt in that. What if I had no where to lead him?

I lifted my head, "I have no idea what I want beyond what we already have and right now, we have a job to do."

"I know." He kissed me. "But think about it. Think about what you want and we'll do it. Once we catch this bastard we'll reassess."

I nodded and buried my face in his chest, cursing Alice and trying to push the nagging feelings of doubt away.

Xxx

"Alice have you seen anything?" I asked the next day. Jasper had hacked into the police files and they were looking. Always looking.

"Nothing specific. I don't know who the killer is or who their victims are so its harder for me to get an idea. Occasionally I will see Edward later, at the crime scene, but nothing helpful."

"He's so worried." I told her.

"I know." She says flipping through a five inch thick book on architecture. I refused to acknowledge the book. I knew she was trying to lure me back into our prior conversation.

"He keeps thinking about last time. With me."

She nods, "He does, even though its not the same."

"To him a failure is a failure. What James did to me, and to you, was a personal failure. He won't allow it to happen again. You know how he is."

"Stubborn? Self-involved? Entitled?" She shoots me a quick smile to let me know she's teasing.

"I heard him earlier too, on the phone with Jacob Black."

This makes Alice put down her book. "The alpha wolf?"

"Something bad is happening in Forks. I know he called Carlisle too." Edward's voice had been low when they spoke, but I heard the words through the plaster walls. _Missing and dead_.

Alice shut her book with a loud bang. "Well I'm useless there. You know I can't see anything with those mutts in my way."

I made a face. "Those mutts tried to save my life."

"I know," Alice sighed. "Which means Edward is indebted to them forever."

Crap. I hadn't thought of that.

"Come on," she said, pulling my arm. "Let's go find out what's happening."

We started up the stairs, side by side until Alice stopped. "I'm glad you're thinking about what I said yesterday."

"Alice," I sighed, the warning clear in my tone.

She lifted both hands and waved them between us. "Hear me out," she begged. "Before yesterday your future was pretty clear. Today it got a little murky and a variety of options opened up."

Alice's eyes flashed with excitement and I wont deny a flutter of energy rippled through my stomach. I had options. "What did you see?"

She smirked of course and shook her head. "Sorry. I can't tell you."

"What? That's not fair!"

"I don't even know the answer to that Bella. You haven't made any decisions. All i can say is things shifted. Everything is less set. I think that's a good thing."

"I guess."

She linked her arm though mine, "I won't tell Edward that you're thinking about this as long as you promise to keep an open mind."

I nudged us up the stairs, "Please don't and I will. I'll keep my mind open. But first we have a job to do."

Alice's eyes glazed over and she drifted for a moment before snapping back. "Yes, it really looks like we do."

* * *

thanks to my awesome betas: Revrag & Vanessarae.

Sorry for not updating again last week. Internet issues.

I know these chapters are shortish...its the format i decided to use-I will update again this week! PROMISE!

Thanks for reading and all the kind words…


	3. Chapter 3

Creatures of Habit

Chapter 3

* * *

"Who found him?" I asked after Edward told us about Jacob's phone call. The four of us were in our office upstairs. I leaned away from where I was sitting next to Edward on the couch to see his expression. It mirrored the tension felt from everyone in the room.

"The pack. They had been searching for him for a couple days. His body was in the forest."

From her perch on the corner of the large desk Alice spoke. "Someone killed a member of the pack-a vampire."

"Yes."

We all stared at one another in silence, confused about the information. "Who was it?" I finally asked, wondering which one of the wolf-men had been murdered.

"Sam, he was a beta, second in command to Jacob."

"So he was strong." Jasper said, he was behind the desk, fingers on the computer's keyboard. I had no idea what he was working on. The key's clicked loudly, sounding like drums in my ears. Sometimes it was still a challenge to focus.

"Very strong." Edward replied and I forced my eyes back to him.

Alice jumped in, "So basically we have at least one vampire living in the area around Forks, long enough for the boys to begin transforming again, who has now successfully killed one of them."

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Pretty much."

"What do they want us to do?" I asked.

Edward glanced at me. "They really want me to come back out there to help. Jacob asked me directly."

"Really?" Jasper asked, his tone was surprised. I was surprised. The wolves didn't like working with us.

"I know. I was shocked. But they need our expertise. They feel like they are being targeted and they've never lost a member of the pack before. Apparently it was vicious."

"What about the murders here? Aren't they more important?" I questioned. "We can't just give up now."

"I agree." Edward leaned back, causing the leather to squeak under his weight. "I told him I had to think about it. That, at the very least, I needed to tie some things up here."

"Maybe we can make some headway on the situation here," Jasper said, looking around the room.

"Like what? No offense Jasper, but we've been tracking this for months. We have nothing."

Jasper narrowed his eyes and gave me a smirk that showed his dimples. "You _had_ nothing," he said, picking up his wife's hand. "Now you have us."

xxx

Hours later we slipped into the city to hunt. Not feeding but hunting. We were determined to find this psychopath. Alice had a feeling we should stay in the city. Her shady visions involved metal and steel, concrete and the heat of cars. She even described a flash of dark hair. It wasn't much but more than we had been going on lately, but it gave us some direction.

After we left the house we split into pairs. Edward and Alice left for the industrial parts of town while Jasper and I took the touristy areas. We were attempting to mix it up for a fresh perspective.

My partner and I mingled and dodged through the people in the streets. We listened in to conversations, inhaled scents, followed those that interested us. We crossed paths with other vampires occasionally. In a city as large as Chicago we were bound to find others like ourselves, but they tended to be somewhat like us. Low key, integrated, carefully choosing their victims to avoid detection. None of them smelled right to me and none of them felt like our target to Jasper.

"Thanks for coming," I said. "Edward feels better when you guys are around whether he admits it or not."

Jasper flashed me a dimpled grin. "I know. He's always been that way. Distant but needy."

"This case is really messing with his head. Almost as much as James did. Normally it takes him a day or so to track down a suspect. It's been months."

Jasper stopped abruptly and wrapped his hand around my arm. "Stay out here on the main street. I feel something off back here, down this alley."

"What is it?"

"Someone, a man, his emotions are running high. Fear. Disbelief. It's all over the place. Maybe he saw something he shouldn't have."

"I'll come with you." I stated, not wanting to miss out on the action.

"Bella, stay here. Please. I need back-up out here in case he gets away from me."

I nodded, understanding his strategy. He slipped down the dark pathway between the two buildings and I stayed in the crowd. I walked a little, pretending to be interested in the store windows, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. I turned to face the street and that's when I saw her. She was familiar. I'd seen her once before. A brief flare of jealousy appeared, but it was less than the curiosity of everything else.

She was beautiful. She had been before and she definitely was now. Her dark hair darker. The shiny streaks, shinier. Her waist tiny. Her legs long. Her muscles sleek. But it was wrong. Everything was wrong. Her once soulful, brown eyes were no longer brown or soulful. They were red. Hot and burning.

She was a vampire and there was no mistake that she was here to be seen. She leapt over the street, easily surpassing cars and pedestrians, before landing with ease next to me. It was fast and unseen by the humans walking around us.

The woman smoothed her hair and her shirt before speaking. "Bella, I don't think we've had the pleasure to meet officially, although your husband spoke so highly of you."

Her accent was thick and beautiful. I narrowed my eyes and played dumb. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

She offered a hand, "Gianna."

I knew this. I knew her. She was the human that accosted Edward in Italy. The one that wanted to change. The one that was in love with Felix.

I scanned the area around her, looking for companions. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary other than Gianna herself.

"We were at the same event in Italy. I spent a fair amount of time with Edward that night."

She was trying to bait me, but she didn't understand me or us. I raised an eyebrow and decided to be direct. "Interesting. What brings you to Chicago?"

"Work."

I nodded, intrigued but unsure as to how much I should give away.

"I work for the Volturi. Aro specifically."

I smiled, "How is Aro?"

"Fantastic. He wanted me to tell you hello, to see how you are."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," she said, leaning in, "he speaks of you often. He still has hopes for you and your husband."

Again, I smiled, but this time more sympathetically. "We're happy here, but please tell him hello."

She laughed, tipping her head back a little and letting her hair shake on her back. "I know you think you're happy here with your little detective work and playing house, but Aro has plans for you and the sooner you accept them the better."

Her tone was threatening even though her expression was neutral. I felt a shiver rush down my spine. "Better for who?"

"For everyone."

I rolled my eyes. It was childish but I couldn't help it. Her cryptic visit and nonsensical words were getting frustrating. "What are you trying to say Gianna?"

"I'm saying Aro gets what he wants and will stop at nothing to achieve it. He leaves your family alone out of respect for Carlisle, but do not doubt for a second he has other methods of persuasion. Edward should understand this. Aro is awaiting his response."

"What-," I snapped my mouth shut. "Edward and I control our own life. No one else."

An ugly smirk marred her face and she laughed at me like a child. "So naive."

I was offended and angered by her words. Who did she think she was, telling me I had no control over my life. She was a minion. Barely past the newborn stage. I balled my fists to keep them from flying as she narrowed her eyes in glee over my agitation. I was prepared to lunge at her.

"Bella?" I turned at the sound of my name and saw Jasper emerging from the alley. He was looking beyond me, at Gianna but when I turned around she was gone. He touched my shoulder. "You're so angry. What happened?"

"Where did she go?" I asked, taking deep, unnecessary breaths in an attempt to calm myself.

"Who?"

"Gianna-she was here." I pointed to the space she had just been occupying.

"Who's Gianna?"

"A vampire. We met her in Volturi. She was human and wanted Edward to change her. Apparently her lover was a vampire who wouldn't do it. She thought Edward would."

He looked me up and down. "Because of you."

"Yes."

"I bet that went over well." A wave of humor washed over me. I gave Jasper the eye while I stifled a laugh.

"She had no idea who she was dealing with." I admitted. This woman had no comprehension of my husband-his level of devotion.

Jasper frowned. "What did she want?"

"I think she was threatening me. I'm really not sure though."

His shoulders stiffened and I felt a surge of love for my brother-in-law,at his over-protectiveness. He smiled when he felt my reaction. "She threatened you?"

"I think so. I'll tell you more when we get home, okay?"

"Okay."

"Did you find anything?"

"Just a confused guy back there. I followed him out to make sure he was safe but I didn't smell or see anything suspicious. But I wonder..."

"What?"

"I wonder if he ran into her-Gianna? He was legitimately scared and confused. If he encountered her it could have caused his reaction." I considered this and supposed it was true. I had no idea how long she had been around and what she was doing before she found me.

Jasper tugged my arm and gestured down the street. "Come on-let's keep going. We will tell Edward about this when we get home."

I nodded and followed. I kept my eyes peeled the rest of the night for Gianna but she never reappeared. Hours later, as we traveled toward home, I couldn't shake the feeling that her unannounced visit held a greater meaning than I could grasp at the moment.

* * *

Thank you for all the fantatic reviews. I love that you love these characters so much~angel


	4. Chapter 4

Creatures of Habit

Chapter 4

* * *

"Stop." I held my hand up but Alice had already frozen in her spot. I heard something-or rather someone in the building to my left. I scanned for his thoughts, trying to pluck words or images out of the air. There was only a slight hum, not enough to grasp onto.

"Over there," I barely whispered.

Alice and I slipped through the opened door. It was large and metal. The door had been torn completely from its hinges. The scent of blood filled my senses the instant we entered the room. I heard Alice swallow, the venom already pouring down the back of her throat. The desire to eat filled her thoughts. There was a human here, alive yet spilling blood.

"We should go," she said, already halfway back to the door.

"No. He may need our help. We can do it. Carlisle does everyday." I reasoned, talking myself into it as much as for her.

Several steps later the hum grew louder and a rush of thought filled my head; _hungry, more, help, thirst, drink, drink, drink, drink, drink, please..._It was mashed up and erratic. I'd never heard such scattered thoughts before, save for once.

The newborns.

"What?" Alice asked and I realized I had spoken the word out loud.

"There are newborns here. I can hear their thoughts. They must have found a victim." This put Alice in action, her mind on James and the newborns that had held her captive. Blood and thirst pushed aside by compassion and anger. I followed her now, up a flight of stairs and jumping from section to section, with the grace of a cat, through the abandoned warehouse.

"Over there," I said, in reaction to the voices growing louder. I pushed past my sister and ducked behind a stack of large crates. They were in sight now. Two newborns, tearing and drinking from a human. The man was past thought now, close to death and unconscious. Thankfully.

_You came._

My head snapped in the direction of the voice. It wasn't the newborns or Alice calling my name. There was another vampire here. One that knew me. He was massive. I looked down at Alice and mouthed. "_Don't move." _

_Why?_

_"Trust me. For once. For yourself."_

I stepped out of the dark, away from my cover, and faced him.

"Felix."

"Edward."

I nodded toward the newborns and their now, very dead victim. They had tossed him aside and were watching us. "What do I owe the pleasure." I asked, forcing the sarcasm back. Felix was with the Volturi and this situation was very unconventional.

"I thought I would come for a visit. Again. Since you haven't contacted us further."

_Visit? Again?_

Alice's questions broke through but I kept a smooth face. "Aro knows how I feel. I appreciate the consideration, but we're happy here. I asked you before to leave. Don't make me force you."

Felix laughed at my threat. He knew his protection was wide and strong. I had little chance of overpowering him in the long run. Individually I could take him, but battle the Volturi Guard? Next to impossible.

"Hm..." Felix paced in front of me. It made the newborns nervous. It put me on alert. "Aro doesn't take no very well. He seems to think you haven't fully thought things through."

I didn't respond. I didn't feel I had to. It really wasn't any of Felix's concern.

"Aro, feels as though you haven't discussed this with your wife. That you are keeping this opportunity from her."

_Edward! _

The mention of Bella made me stop. I narrowed my eyes and said, "Bella and I make decision together. You met her. Do you think I would be able to control her?"

Felix leered at the mention of her name and a vision of her, beautiful and sexy, flashed in his mind. He was baiting me, knowing my weakness. My one true weakness.

_Edward we need to go. Stop playing games! Stop lying! _Alice was near hysterics. She knew I had never proposed anything to Bella. That I had kept this from her.

He looked at the dead man on the ground. "This is your fault you know. For every day you refuse him, I stay in town. And for every day I stay in town I must feed," Felix glanced at the newborns. "I must also feed my companions."

My mind began calculating. One death per day. The pile of bodies in the woods. The untraceable murderer. Who would be better at hiding himself than a member of the Volturi himself?

"You killed all those people?" He flashed me an image of death-faces I recognized.

"No, Edward. That is what I am saying. You've killed all these people. Their death is on your hands. But this game has become tiresome, and Chicago itself has begun to bore me and my friends. We plan on branching out soon. In fact, we've been scouting some areas to travel to next. America is a vast and interesting place." He tilted his massive head and looked down at me. "So diverse."

"What are you trying to say? That if we don't comply you will reign terror across the country-just to get us to join you?"

"If you don't convince her to agree, there is no limit to the pain I will inflict to those you care about and know."

"You wouldn't hurt my family. Carlise..."

He held up an imposing hand, "It's your choice. You and Bella are a prize jewel Aro wants on display in his empire. Your gifts are too strong to be overlooked."

I shook my head and took a step backward. I wasn't going to engage him further. He was pushing me for a fight-something to give him a reason to enforce his power. "We don't want what you have to offer-please take that back to your boss."

Felix smirked, his hard face marred by the action. "I'll let him know. And he won't be pleased. Realize now though, there will be consequences for your decision."

He walked off, nodding at his newborns to follow. I heard Alice slip out from behind the crates and felt her small hand in my own. "What's going on? What have you been hiding from us?"

I ran my hand over my hair and sighed. "I thought I could handle it."

"Handle what?"

I looked down at my sister, small and fierce. "The Volturi."

BPOV

I thought about Gianna the entire way home. The more I thought, the more upset I became. Edward had to know about this. This visit wasn't spontaneous or casual. It had been a threat. Gianna was at work-and her job was with the rulers of our world. There was no time for trivial behavior.

"Jasper," I warned for the final time. He kept trying to manipulate me. Soothe me. Trick my feelings into submission. "Knock it off."

"Sorry," he said, shrugging a little. I don't think he even meant to do it sometimes. It was a natural reaction he had-trying to keep us all even tempered. As we walked down the street toward our house I pushed ahead a little, entering the small gate that surrounded our entryway and stairs.

"I'm just going to wait for Alice out here," He said, pausing at the gate. I looked at my brother-in-law. He was terrifying and sweet. A deadly combination of warrior and genius. He pushed his hair back with his hand and gave me a weak smile. He knew I was upset, but he kept his emotional warfare to himself.

At the top of the steps, I heard them arrive, hushed whispers between the brothers and when I turned, Alice and Jasper were gone, and Edward stood alone at the gate. He looked worse than I felt, which scared me.

"What happened?" I asked.

It was dawn, and the faint, orange rays of sunlight were creeping down the street. They tinted Edward's hair, making the spiky points glow the color of copper and cast a faint shimmer across his face. His face that was stone hard and lacking any emotion at this moment other than distress. I loved my husband but something was wrong. Very wrong.

He palmed the wrought iron fence post and looked away from me. He looked away.

"Edward. What. Happened."

"I screwed up."

"Why did Gianna come to see me?"

His eyes snapped to mine. "Gianna?"

"Yes. Gianna." He didn't know she had come but he knew something. His mind was spinning behind his golden eyes.

We were still outside. I was at the top of the steps and he was outside the gate like he was afraid to come in. Like he was waiting for an invitation. Ridiculous. I turned and went in the house, leaving the door open behind me. I went to the living room and sat, waiting for him to come in. He didn't fail me, he never did but when he came in the room a minute later he looked even more distressed than before.

"What did she say?" He asked, sinking into the chair across from me. He moved his hand toward mine as if to grasp it, but second guessed at the last moment. A tremor went down my spine. Edward never second guessed.

"Not much. She threatened me." I watched for his reaction and wasn't disappointed. His jaw clenched and his fists curled into tight balls. "Not physically. Not really."

I thought that admission would make him relax but it didn't, again he looked away, unable to meet my eye.

"She mentioned Aro. And you. What aren't you telling me?"

A wave of emotion crossed his face. I knew that look. Edward carried it well. Guilt.

Pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose he sighed. "Aro contacted me shortly after we got home from Volturi. He made me a proposition. Us, really. He made us a proposition." He shot me a sideways look. "He wanted us to join them."

"Join them how?" I asked, ignoring the part where he failed to mention this to me. For now.

"I don't know. He wants my gift. The ability to read other's minds. He wants to study you."

"Study? What about me?"

"He's convinced that you have a shield of some kind. The way you can block your thoughts from me. The way he couldn't read you when he touched your hand in Italy. He was very intrigued."

My jaw slackened and I was at a loss for words. When I didn't say anything he continued. "When I said no, he sent Felix here to speak to me. He tried to," he laughed humorlessly, "persuade me to change my mind. I didn't"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I,..." he actually stuttered, "I thought it was for the best. I don't want evil like that to touch you. I didn't want you to worry. It's not part of the life we've chosen."

All valid and all wrong. "I feel like a fool Edward. I defended you and our choices and now I realize more and more I never had a choice." He opened his mouth to argue but I kept going. "I had no idea what she was talking about. You kept me in the dark and I looked like an idiot."

Edward sprung from his seat and began pacing, tugging his hair at the ends. "Felix lured me and Alice to him tonight. He's the one behind these murders."

"_What?_ Felix?" I thought about the large vampire from Italy. The one who tried to convince me power was greater than love. Things started to shift in place.

"He killed those men and women. One a day, for every day we haven't agreed." Edward said.

"He killed all of them?"

"With his newborns. And Gianna, I suppose. He said things would get worse before they got better, that he would shift his tactics closer to home."

"What does that mean?"

He stopped moving and looked at me. "The murders will continue. Nothing we do here matters, they will always be one step ahead. The solution here isn't to catch the killer anymore. It's about our decision.."

My mind was spinning. Aro and Felix were offering us something beyond this life. The methods they used were deplorable and obscene but I couldn't believe he kept this from me. We weren't partners at all. Edward took a step toward me and I held a hand out. I didn't want him near me. "I can't believe you did this. It's exactly what we were just talking about. You can't force me into your decisions and your life! What if I had wanted to go? What if that was the direction I chose? How dare you Edward!"

He stood before me looking completely defeated. I don't think I'd ever been so angry at him. "You never realize that your actions effect everyone else, do you? What do we do now?"

He had no response. So I stood and walked out of the room, refusing to look back.

* * *

thank you for reading, supporting and all your kind reviews~angel


	5. Chapter 5

Creatures of Habit

Chapter 5

* * *

I was an idiot. This much was true and it always had been. Because I didn't trust myself or her or the strength of the two of us, it was now possible I would lose everything. My family, my freedom. Her. I would follow her forever and she would let me, but I had betrayed her and I didn't know if I could ever win her back fully.

I found her outside, under the dark night sky, lying on a thick padded chair on the patio. She had changed her clothes from earlier, shedding them in our room. Bella was now in loose pajama type pants and a thin gray tank top. Reminders of her former life. She clung to her humanity more than any vampire I had ever known. Maybe because this was her choice-that she had been aware of what was ahead of her. I studied her from the doorway. The way her long hair was splayed across the pillow. How her knees were pulled into her side. She was beautiful.

"Can I sit here?" I asked, because she was angry and hurt and she may not want me near her. All I wanted though was to be close to her.

She didn't reply, but shifted her hips, making room for me on the lounge chair and I climbed next to her. I kept my space, as much as possible, giving her room, choice, options. It was too little too late and I was well aware.

I puffed out a breath of air and began, "I'm sorry. You have no idea how-" my words were cut off my her mouth. Without warning she crawled on top of me. My hips trapped by her thighs. My wrists were pressed into the fabric of the seat cushion by her small, yet powerful, hands.

Stunned, but not about to turn her advances away, I fell into her. I was begging forgiveness, but the fire that came from her wasn't accepting. I felt the anger on her mouth and tongue. Her teeth. I writhed under the pressure of her hips. I struggled to get out of her grasp, to touch her, to soothe her, but she held tight, forcing me to submit. I didn't care. She could own me. She did own me.

I looked up and saw the pale skin of her shoulders covered by her glossy dark hair. I saw the shimmer of skin where I took her life that day. The place where I drank from her. I should have thought of it as me consuming her, but the minute my teeth pierced her skin and her blood touched my tongue she possessed me. It sealed our fate.

I looked to her face, into her eyes. They were dark even though she had hunted recently. She held my eye, forcing contact. I realized she wanted me to see her. She wanted me to see her intent. Powerful. Strong. She was taking back what I selfishly stripped away. Bella released one of my hands and began unbuttoning my pants, fingers working fast but controlled.

"Let me-" again, her lips pressed to mine. Her kisses were hard and fast. They felt different. She felt different. Her hands felt foreign as she tugged down the fabric. Her movements strange when her nails dipped below my shirt and scraped down my chest and abs. And then her mouth. It was everywhere. Her lips and teeth and tongue. She pulled me hard and fully aroused and worked me over like I was a man who deserved it. But this wasn't about me. I knew this. It was about her and the fact she could bring me to my knees. It was my punishment for thinking I had any control over her-at all-ever.

"Bella," I whispered, feeling the build up, wanting to do this with her not against her, but she only clamped down harder, she sucked deeper, until my hips rose and I came hard and violent.

I fell back, and she shimmied up my thighs and sat above me with her back straight and chin up. She was a goddess. She was my everything. She was stronger than me. More powerful than I could ever be. I knew it and was afraid. Succumbing to my fear is how we got here.

I stared at her. Wanting to tell her I could make it okay. That I would fix it. Fix us. But we were fucked and screwed and I only hoped we could get out alive.

XXX

BPOV

I crawled off of Edwards lap, his venom still coating my teeth and the back of my throat, and left him on the patio. He needed to fix this. Fix us. And I needed some space while he made it happen.

I wandered aimlessly though the house, stopping to sort through the mail and pick up from the day. It was habitual and soothing. The kind of thing one does when your entire life is crashing down around you.

I found our phones, side by side on the kitchen counter, messages blinking on both. Alice most likely. She probably watched that entire scene moments before it happened because I had been prepared and waiting for him. I shrugged to myself thinking about it. Maybe she would learn a lesson here about privacy and respect and if she didn't want to see me sexually manipulate her brother she needed to look elsewhere.

I pressed both the power buttons, checking the screens. Ignoring mine, which was lit up with my sister-in-laws name. Instead I focused on Edward's. There were messages from Carlisle and Jasper. There was one from Esme, I'm sure worrying and stressed. Then there was one more, the glowing name taunting me in the low light of the room.

_Jacob Black._

I scrolled through the history, seeing that he had just called tonight. Probably when I was crouched over my husband and I wondered why he would call again. If something had happened. I pressed my thumb over his name and listened as Jacob's familiar voice came out of the phone.

_"Edward, as much as it pains me to say this, I need you to come out here. Something is wrong, we lost another pack member tonight. I know...I know you have obligations there but I think this is something your family needs to check into. We're getting picked off here and it doesn't make sense...please...just, well, call me."_

Stunned, I set the phone on the counter. Jacob sounded upset. Very upset. How did they lose another wolf? These men were strong. The strongest. He was right, something was wrong. I stared at the metal phone for a long time before I picked it up and pressed redial.

As it rang I heard the door open and close behind me and turned to see Edward walk in the room. He was disheveled and messy. Hair sticking up and shirt untucked. He glanced at his phone in my hand and quirked an eyebrow. I ignored him and instead said into the phone, "We got your message and will be there in twenty-four hours. Tell us where to meet you and be prepared to tell us what you want us to do."

"Tell me you didn't," he said, terror washing over his face.

I leaned back against the counter. "I did. We owed them."

"We owe them nothing. Let's talk about this." He took a step forward. "Together, let's decide together."

I shook my head, because he was wrong. We did owe them. _I _owed them. And although we should be making this decision together, Edward had screwed this up so much I was taking matters into my own hands.

"The decision's been made." I announced, feeling oddly bold. I moved to the stairwell but paused before I moved out of sight. "Pack your stuff. I'm not sure for how long. Don't forget your raincoat. We're going to Washington."

* * *

some people are a little angry with Bella...maybe still so. Interested to see what you say now.

thanks for reading and reviewing!~angel


	6. Chapter 6

Creatures of Habit

Chapter 6

* * *

It was cool, damp, and dark when we stepped out of the private jet in Port Angeles. It was too risky for me to show up in a crowded airport in Seattle. I'd lived there long enough to make friends that could possibly identify me. It was a long shot of course, but one we weren't willing to take. I'd never lived this far south though, only coming to Forks while on the run from James.

We were met on the runway by a man dressed in an airport uniform, who handed Edward a set of keys, and then pointed to our car waiting nearby. It was silver and big and new. Just how my husband liked them. Another man scurried behind us, stashing the bags in the trunk, opening my door, and darting away quickly. He must have caught the vibe. Most humans do.

Once inside, Edward began adjusting knobs and buttons while speaking. "We're meeting the family at the house. Alice and Jasper got in this afternoon. Esme and Carlisle this morning. Em and Rose are flying from Japan. It will take them a bit longer to get here but they're coming." He looked over at me for approval and I nodded.

"When do we meet the pack?" I asked.

"Around three."

My eyes flicked to the clock on the dashboard. It was eleven now. We would have time to unpack before we met them.

"Bella, I understand why you wanted to come here, and it's fine, but we need to talk about the Volturi."

I kept my eyes on the dark forest outside my window. "Not now."

"When? We can't hold them off forever."

I sighed, because he was right. " I know. Let's just deal with this and then we can talk. I'm not avoiding. I just don't know." I looked at him. "I didn't have as much notice as you did about this. I'm still processing."

Edwards yellow eyes glinted from a passing car. "I'm so sorry."

I reached for his hand. For the first the first time since that night. "I know. I am too. But Aro can wait another week."

His fingers tightened around mine. "I hope."

I shrugged not knowing what else to say. We spent the rest of the drive in silence, which wasn't entirely unlike us. We were comfortable with one another and didn't feel the need to fill the air with mindless chatter. This time though, there was tension, it hadn't left us since the day before. The air was strained and strangely electric. Not only were we fighting, over big stuff but the episode the night before left us on new ground physically. I could almost taste the pheromones rolling off our bodies.

As we passed the familiar sign as we entered the city limits of Forks I said, "How much do we want to tell your family?"

He looked at me. "About the Volturi?" The other option was about us and our fight. His lack of trust in me. Our current tension.

"Yes."

He sighed and began his hair rubbing thing. "I suppose Alice knows, which means Jasper knows. I don't know if they would tell Carlise and Esme yet. Things are such a mess and she knows I'll be angry if she betrays our privacy."

"Can we try to keep this between us? Work it out together?"

He nodded and turned the car down the overgrown drive without reducing his speed. As a human, I wouldn't have seen it, but now, with my sharper eyesight it was obvious. It took Edward less than a minute to get to the house and even I was stunned to see it. The house had been empty for years but it looked exactly the same. I had not been here since the night of my abduction. After the fight in the bank Edward whisked me away and kept me away from humans for a long time. By the time he deemed me safe the Cullen's were long gone from this area.

Edward parked the car and glanced over. His brow creased. "Are you okay?"

"Being here brings back a lot of memories. It was pretty much the last place I was human."

"I know you miss it-being human."

It took me a moment to respond. "I do, but not as much as I love where I am now."

He moved his hand to cup the back of my neck and gently pulled my head toward him. "Do you know how much I love you?"

I nodded because I did. I felt the pull myself.

"Can I..." he faltered, "kiss you? Can I? It's been all day and I miss your mouth and your breath and the way you taste..."

This man always had a way with words. And for getting what he wanted. I was spellbound, like always and nodded furiously, licking my lips in the process. "Yes."

He did. He was soft and gentle and loving. His lips moved slow across mine and his tongue was sweet. My chest filled with love and lust and possession-all those things I felt whenever he was with me. After a minute of ridiculous bliss Edward stopped and rested his forehead on mine.

"We'll fix this. All of it, okay?"

I pulled his head down and pressed my lips to the smooth skin over his eyebrows and then looked him in the eye. "Together."

"Yes. Together."

XXX

"They said three right?"

"Yes, Alice." This was said in unison, the group of us having answered her before. The block the wolves gave her made her antsy. I looped back, letting the others run ahead and wound my arm in hers.

"Relax."

She made a face. "I cant. It's impossible. It would be like you not being able to see or hear. It's a disability."

I found this a little over dramatic but said nothing. We continued through the forest to the meeting spot. When we caught up the rest of the family was hovering near the edge of the clearing. Jacob stood alone in the middle of the field. He was the same. Tall and muscular. His tattered shorts revealing his taut calves. His face was still young. Similar to the lack of change in my own. But, Edward was right, there was something weary about his features. Maybe in his eyes. This situation was obviously taking its toll.

I moved next to Edward and slipped my hand in his, and listened to him and Carlisle discuss our next move.

"He called me, let me go out alone." Edward said. This wasn't a surprise to anyone.

"How many wolves are with him?" Carlisle asked.

Edward was quiet, listening. "Just three. He didn't come to fight. They really do want help, even though I'm at a loss as to what we can do."

Carlisle patted his back. "Okay, go then, we'll wait here."

I squeezed Edward's hand and he looked down. "I'm going too."

"Bella..."

I quirked an eyebrow. The fact we still argued over things like this was ridiculous.

He relented quickly. "Okay, let's go."

We walked across the field. The moon was low, but it didn't matter. Vampires and wolves can navigate well in the dark. As we approached Jacob his chest went out and his shoulders pushed back aggressively. He crossed his massive arms over his chest and eyed Edward. That was until he cast a glance in my direction and the serious expression on his face faltered.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Jacob." I waved. I'd always had a fondness for him even though he was a massive tool. He'd done his best to protect me.

"You look..." his words trailed off and he made eye contact with Edward. A slow smirk spread across his lips. "You look kind of creepy. And dead."

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "He actually thinks you look pretty hot, but doesn't want to admit it."

Jacob stared hard at Edward. "You do look pretty good, except for the dead thing. And the smell. Ugh, so bad."

Edward's fingers tightened around mine. I decided to get to the issue at hand. "Okay, Jacob tell us what's going on."

I knew I had his attention again when the corners of his eyes tightened. "Several months ago younger members of the tribe began to transition and phase. We knew there must be vampires around and immediately went to your place. We didn't find anyone there, obviously, so we began major sweeps and patrols of the surrounding areas. Occasionally, we would catch a scent or trail and follow it but none of them lead anywhere. Then," Jake paused and looked away, "We found Sam. Torn apart and drained. Same with one of the new wolves."

Edward spoke next. "Basically it sounds like someone is hunting you down."

Jacob's jaw tightened. "Basically. But who knows about us?"

"No one. We killed all of James' men. We don't associate with any other vampires." Edward said this and I nodded. We didn't. The only other vampires I had even come in contact with was...

Crap.

I thought about our trip to Italy.

"Edward," I said trying to get his attention. "Edward, wait..."

Both men looked down.

"Aro."

Edward shook his head. "What about Aro?"

"Who's Aro?" Jacob interrupted.

"In Italy, when Aro touched your hand and read your thoughts..." I searched his eyes for recognition, "do you think he saw?"

A line formed between his eyes. He knew it was true. It explained so much. "Possibly. I mean, I have no idea what he saw-he sees...everything."

I looked over my should and made eye contact with Carlisle. This was big. Really big.

"What are you saying? Tell me?" Jacob demanded. Edward and I looked at each other, realizing the truth was worse than we expected.

"I think I may know what's going on, but I need some time to figure it out. I need to talk to my family."

"You _are_ responsible for this!" It came out in a growl. Jacob shook with controlled anger, the beast within fighting to come out. My eyes flew to see the shifting shapes behind Jacob on the edge of the forest.

"Jacob! Listen!" I shouted and took a tentative step forward. Edwards fingers clenched the back of my shirt, tugging me backwards. "They want us, we can make this stop." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but he was listening. "Give us a chance to fix this."

He looked between Edward and I, brown eyes flashing with rage. "You have forty-eight hours and I want to know what's going on. If this isn't resolved then consider yourself warned."

He turned and mid-step phased, shifting into a glorious, gorgeous wolf. He bound across the field shaking shattered clothes as he went and disappeared into the trees and brush. The other wolves followed.

* * *

yeah, so a lot of you are still mad at bella. I'm not one for justifications or anything but remember, marriage is filled with ups and downs and shifts and changes. Roles change and people feel the need to push their boundaries. These two are no different.

thanks for the reviews! angel


	7. Chapter 7

Creatures of Habit

Chapter 7

* * *

We sped back to the trees. Alice and Edward were already deep in some mental conversation before we even made it under the thick canopy. As soon as we walked up she began speaking out loud.

"They're already here. Once I knew where to look they popped up. They'll be at the house by the time we get home."

"Who will be there?" Carlisle asked.

"Aro is here with two others. A small girl and boy?" She asked the last part in question. I assumed it wasn't so much about the fact, but the apparent ages of the vampires.

"Alex and Jane. They work for him." Edward explained, describing what he knew. "Jane's gifted."

Carlisle frowned and turned back to Alice. "What else do you see."

Her eyes glazed briefly. "They want Bella and Edward to return to them."

Everyone turned in our direction. The question didn't need to be asked, but Alice blurted, "right now the outcome is murky."

Edward shook his head. "No it's not."

"Yes," Alice declared, "it is."

Edward's fingers gripped around mine. "We'll go back and talk to them. We've avoided them for too long." I said. I was confused. It was our fault the wolf pack was under threat. I owed them my life—our life. It wasn't a simple answer.

I could tell by the expressions on each of their faces this was not what they wanted.

"Bella…the Volturi aren't going to compromise," Jasper said, and although I knew he was right I felt like I needed to make the attempt.

"I want to talk to them. It's my decision, one I should have had the opportunity to make before. If we would have addressed this head on in the first place then maybe this could have been avoided." I knew the words stung Edward and I didn't mean to be hurtful,l but it was true. We were past the point of playing nice.

Alice interjected, "You can do that Bella, but understand this is ending up one of two ways right now. You and Edward going with them. Or all of us in a battle."

I pushed past them all, forcing Edward to walk with me. "Maybe we can change that. Maybe I can talk him into something else."

Carlisle stepped toward me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You can try, but they aren't rational creatures Bella. Life is a game to Aro. Everything is a game. Right now you have become one of his playthings. I support you making an effort to speak with them first. I don't want a fight either, but if it comes to it we will."

I was touched and confused. The rules of this part of their world were foreign and strange. Could these vampires just come in and force us into their army? From the expressions on the faces of my family I was assuming yes.

Overwhelmed, but determined, I tightened my grip on Edward's hand and pulled him into the forest.

Xxx

It wasn't long before we got to the house. We caught their scent about a mile from home. Edward's brow furrowed and he became silent and focused.

He could hear them.

At the edge of the property I opened my mouth to speak but he pressed a long finger over my lips and shook his head. The edges of his eyes tightened and I could tell he wished he could see in my mind and communicate with me in his own way. I kissed his finger and let him lead the way. There was no going back. This had to be done.

Once the porch came in view, I could see the girl Alice spoke of, looking no older than twelve, but carrying the disposition of someone much wiser.

"Edward. Bella." She announced in a tiny, authoritative voice. "Aro is waiting inside." Her eyes flicked behind us. "The others can wait out here."

There was no discussion. No hesitation on her part. She was in control and everyone seemed to know it.

"Wait!" We turned to see Esme stepping forward. Carlisle grabbed her arm and gently tugged her back in line with the rest of the family. Edward whispered her name, trying to get her to stop. Esme ignored them both, "This is our house. You can't just-"

Esme froze and her hands flew to her temples, crying out. Her feet twisted in the grass below her and Carlisle caught her before she fell to the ground. I turned to see Jane, eyes wide, focused on Esme.

"Stop!" I cried and she shifted her gaze from Esme to me. Her creepy red eyes narrowed in my direction. We stared at one another for a long instant, my fingers clenched in anticipation, but nothing happened. Her eyes flicked away and she turned and walked into the house.

"Go." Carlisle told us while he bent over his wife and bushed her hair away from her eyes.

Edward stepped forward and whispered, "Torture is Jane's gift. Obviously. She paralyzes your mind hindering her victim incapacitated. I suspect you are immune. The rest of us need to be wary."

I nodded pretending to understand and we followed Jane through the front door and into the foyer of the Cullen's home. Jane turned into the dining room where Aro sat in the middle seat, poised like he was on a throne. He stood when we entered, waving his arms dramatically in our direction.

"Edward and Bella! I'm so glad you've come." His tone was gleeful and you would think we were in the middle of his home and not our own.

"Aro." Edward greeted stiffly.

With the bizarre grin still plastered across his face Aro continued to speak. "Although I'm disappointed I had to travel all this way to speak to you, since you refused to cooperate with Felix, I will say seeing the local sites and wildlife has been a thrill."

"You mean the wolves." Edward challenged, obviously not up to playing games.

Aro's smile widened. "I forget you see everything in my mind so easily. Between us I suppose there are no secrets."

"I assume it's how you found the pack in the first place," Edward replied, his fingers tightening in mine. "Rummaging through my memories when we were in Italy."

The ancient vampire tapped his finger on his chin. "Yes, I suppose you're correct. I had heard of such beasts, but thought they were more myth than reality. I should know better I suppose. I wanted to see them myself. Although, I wasn't in such a rush, but when you refused my offer I thought I should check it out. They did seem to hold a place dear to you."

Edward scoffed, "The wolves hold no interest for me or my family. They're disgusting and feral. We leave them alone and they do the same to us. You know we don't fight without reason."

Aro cocked his head. "No interest? I doubt this is true. I know what they did for you and your mate. They risked their life for her. They hold a high place of honor with your coven."

I dropped Edward's hand and stepped forward. I took a deep breath and said, "Please don't do this."

His red eyes shifted away from Edward and over to me. "And why not? You've refused me and I wanted to get your attention. It worked. I'm just glad we didn't have to go further."

"What if Edward and I don't want to come with you? What if we want to live our own life, with our family? You have so many talented people with you already. Why do you need us?"

"Why?" He shouted, "Why? Because you, my dear Bella, are fascinating. I've never seen anyone like you. Your husband's gift is worthy in its own right but yours..." he trailed off, "Your abilities are priceless."

"No." I said. "We don't want to be used." It was true, but I was conflicted. I didn't want him to hurt the wolves or the rest of the family over us. I wasn't sure this was a battle we could win.

"Used? I'm inviting you to join the most powerful, ancient, historic kingdom in the world. Books and art and music...we have it all. We own it and created it and it is all there for you to revel in. You would be a princess Isabella and Edward your prince. It isn't a prison sentence, it's the opportunity of a lifetime."

I looked at Aro and back at Edward who actually looked a little ill. I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "We need time. Edward didn't tell me about your desires and he and I need to talk. We need to make a decision. Together."

"No, Bella," Edward whispered.

"Edward, yes." I kept my eyes forward, unable to look my husband in the eye. "If we go with you, without a fight, you'll leave the wolves alone, and the rest of the family?"

The ancient vampire nodded, but at the same time I could see Edward shaking his head next to me.

"You intrigue me Bella Cullen. Wanting to protect all of those around you, even if the outcome is sacrificing yourself." Aro looked between the two of us and leaned over the table, pressing his palms flat against the sleek wood. "You do realize there is really only one choice?"

"Yes."

"And the consequences of refusing my offer."

"I do." I replied.

He stood and waved Jane and the small boy who had been lurking in the shadows toward the door. "You have until tomorrow at dawn. I expect you to make the right decision. Otherwise the consequences will be great."

We agreed on a time and place. The field the Cullen's used for training and games. We watched him go, heavy cape flowing around his legs as he moved down the steps. There was a brief murmured exchange with the rest of the family before they slipped past them and into the darkened woods.

I turned to Edward. "Can we talk about this?"

He shook his head and laughed darkly. "We don't have time to talk right now, Bella."

"What?" I asked. "What do you want to do? We have to make a decision."

"You just made it."

"No, I want this to end peacefully. I want everyone to be safe."

Edward turned and held my face with both hands, his thumb stroked my cheek., "Don't you see Bella? There is no safe. No compromise. Like Carlisle said, Aro is playing games. He's like a cat playing with his food before he eats it."

And I realized this was true and because of this one way or the other there would be a battle. No matter what my intentions were, the family wouldn't let us go without a fight and the wolves wanted blood. Someone was going to pay for all of this.

"What do we do then?" Knowing there was little to be done. I was wrong though, because Edward answered quickly and with a gruff, deep tone, looking over my shoulder at Jasper and Carlisle as they entered the room, with determined expressions on their faces.

"We prepare."

* * *

still mixed opinions and i imagine there will be more. thanks for the reviews and for reading! angel


	8. Chapter 8

Creatures Of Habit

Chapter 8

* * *

EPOV

I followed her scent to the top floor. The quiet attic room that had once been mine, back when there were seven of us and not eight. The trail she left me was like the finest perfume, not quite like her human smell, but better, sweeter. I moved quickly, wanting to be with her, only her. I took the steps two at a time while my mind raced with the semantics of battle.

The family had gone out to hunt, preparing for our meeting the next day-we could never be too strong. Hopefully Emmett and Rose would return by then. The two of them would help bolster our numbers, not to mention our strength. We had no real idea how many vampires they would bring—It could be anywhere from three to a hundred. Their resources were unlimited. Even though I knew we had to do this, my brain fought with my heart...my heart wanted to grab her and run. Take her far away and hide out and laugh and make love and worship one another until there were no more days.

But this was not what Bella wanted. Bella wanted a life. One with choices and options and family and friends. So I had no choice but to battle for her. Win our freedom.

At the top of the stairs I pushed open the door and found her. She was staring out the wide windows that overlooked the river behind the house. My feet sunk into the plushy carpet. It muffled the sound, but she knew I was here. She always knew.

I stepped behind her and pressed my chin to her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into my body. Pressing her tight.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" My mind flashed to the two of us. Human and vampire. Desperate and scared, making love on the floor. I had been terrified I would never see her again. I never wanted to feel that way again. Yet here we were.

"Of course," she said. "I never really thought we would come back here though."

"No?" I always thought we would, but I had lived in this home during more than one lifetime.

"No, but I've always had so few expectations." She twisted and her hips met my hips and her eyes were staring up into mine. "All I ever wanted was to be with you."

Her words split my chest in two. I tilted her head back and kissed her soft, then hard, then soft again. "I never knew what I wanted. Never. I had no clue. Even after I met you I was clueless and dumb and self-absorbed. But you came to me, like a gift, and you worked your way past all the stupid, stubborn issues I had and my life was washed in a new light. I don't know if you will ever, ever, understand how much I love you."

She pouted a little and said, "I feel like you underestimate my own ability to love."

I rubbed my chin across her forehead. "Not a chance." I ran my hands down her arms and settled them on her waist.

"Maybe we should just go with them. Sneak out tonight and go. Leave the others out of it. You and I will still be together. They want both of us." Her voice was a whisper. She was trying to convince herself as well.

"They want to use us. Although they aren't exactly evil these are not good vampires. They live off humans-you saw this in Italy. Their practices are archaic. I didn't bring you to this world to be a slave to an empire."

"But," she argued, her yellow eyes fiery and bright. "If it makes it safer for the others? The wolves or the humans they plan to murder? Are our lives more important than theirs?"

"Bella," I said, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "This is what we're fighting for. If we give up they will kill the wolves anyway. And they will continue to kill humans. We aren't fighting one enemy. We're fighting an empire. What's to stop them from wanting Alice or Jasper even, for their gifts? But if we fight for ourselves at least, we can try stop all of it."

"What if we lose?"

"Then we die trying." I ducked my head to see her eyes. "There are worse things to die for."

She looked away, but I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her. Once on the forehead and then her cheeks and jaw. I settled near her ear and whispered, "Love me?"

I pulled her down with me on the floor. It was soft and cushy and we had been here before. I took my time, slipping buttons through their holes and easing the fabric of her shirt off her smooth shoulders. My fingers found her breasts, the pads of my thumbs running over the lace edging of her bra while she undressed me. In an instant, my shirt was over my head, my pants tossed away. Her fingers were running down my chest, stopping at my abs, where she played gently with the thin hair that traveled south below my navel.

Bella's mouth connected to mine and I inhaled her taste, feeling our venom mix as it coated our tongues and lips. It was enough to make me hard, enough to convince my body and mind to turn feral. My fingers reached to pull at her pants and panties to get them off. Then my fingers slid down the smooth skin of her hips and belly and thighs to the place between her legs. I no longer could judge her arousal by her heartbeat or breathing but there were other signs, other signals that her body was ready. For me.

Only me.

"Only me," I muttered, my brain clearly blocked by lust. Bella's eye's smiled. Her long hair swung forward, over her shoulder when she climbed over my erection and lowering herself slowly, inch by ever loving inch until she rocked her hips at the perfect time, joining us, binding us, fusing us together.

Her lips parted and her breath came out first, deep and heavy, but then she smiled and I pretended it wasn't bitter sweet, that it wasn't tainted by pain and I only heard her words. They were all that mattered when she tightened and clenched and rolled and rocked us into a happier, blissful moment.

"Only you."

Xxx

BPOV

When no one sleeps it's hard to get away. It's hard to slip out the door and look for privacy. I took my time, dressing Edward, one foot, one leg, one arm at a time. I kissed and bit and licked my way across his body. I treasured every spot, memorizied every mole and muscle and scar. He had faith in our love and belief in his power and the overruling value that good will conquer evil. I wasn't so sure. I _believed_ he believed, but I was convinced his vision was skewed by love. By me.

So after he took care of me and I took care of him, I gave him one last kiss goodbye, telling him I wanted to go hunt and needed to gather my thoughts before the confrontation the following day. He pulled me by the hair back to the ground and smothered me with his body and mouth before letting me up, and watching me walk out the attic room door.

As I reached the back door and slipped down the steps. I looked up at the full moon, gracing me with light. I glanced to the window and saw him, watching, of course, as I disappeared into the forest surrounding the Cullen's home. Our home.

I hoped I was doing the right thing.

* * *

Sorry about the weird repost. hope you enjoy! I appreciate all the kindness and comments~angel


	9. Chapter 9

Creatures of Habit

Chapter 9

* * *

EPOV

It was dusk again. One by one we ventured into the forest, some at night, others by day. We hunted, strengthening our bodies for battle. The animal blood was a disadvantage. We knew this, but we made up for it with our speed and our gifts.

I assessed each one of them. Categorizing them into soldiers instead of the family I had come to love. Emmet was stronger than any newborn. His human muscles expanded and grew with his change turning him into a literal beast.

Jasper was a fierce mental competitor. Methodical. Technical. He was a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. I hadn't seen him fight often in real life, but I had seen what he did to Victoria. His memories from the vampire wars were extensive and detailed. He was vicious.

Alice may not be big but she was fast and her ability to see ahead was greater than any weapon. She and I used our speed and gifts to our advantage. I was still worried though. Aro was blessed with a similar one and Jane…Jane was wicked. She could take down anyone of us with a flick of her mind.

Then there was Bella. He mind was a steel trap. We didn't even know all that she could do at this point, but if Aro wanted her that badly then he must know something the rest of us didn't.

We weren't sure what to prepare for, so as the night carried on we covered all our options. Making plans, staging attacks. All we needed was a white board and diagrams. There was little we could do but wait. Fighting was instinct but through all our preparations Bella seemed to hope it wouldn't come to that.

At midnight we wandered off, couples finding one another for a quiet moment before we left. I had one eye on Bella all day. I refused let her out of my sight. Out of my mind or heart. She was brave. She always had been. She spent her day close to the family, touching Emmett, talking with Rosalie. She missed them and wanted them to know. It's who she was, and who I loved.

After everyone left the main floor I watched Bella slip through the side door, down the porch and into the grassy lawn. It was damp of course, rain dripping from the sky. We were in Forks, there was little hope for any other kind of weather. I followed her into the wet yard and caught her by the arm. She didn't resist when I pulled her back into my chest.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't answer, but took tiny steps forward, inching me to the edge of the yard.

"Where are _we_ going?" I asked, confused by her behavior.

She turned and faced me. Big eyes and pale smooth skin. I ran my hand down her jaw and cupped my palm around the back of her neck.

"I think we need to leave. Now," she said.

"What?"

"This is our fight Edward. Not theirs."

"No Bella. We don't work alone. We work as a unit. A coven. Trust me, Aro won't be alone."

"I don't want to fight. I want to work this out. If we fight and win, they will come back for more. If we fight and lose…" She averted her eyes.

I sighed, "Our hands are tied. I know. There is no "win." But, I'm not sure it's even possible for you and I to do anything without the others…Alice."

"Can we try?" She looked up. Again with the eyes.

"Damn it Bella." I muttered.

She was quiet for a moment. When she finally spoke it was a plea, "Trust me."

She took my hand and led me into the forest. I had to trust her. I owed her that at least. Maybe she had a plan—a way out. I wouldn't put it past her, but at the same time this seemed out of her league. She moved quickly though, which was necessary to beat Alice. She was sure to catch on to this soon. But not from me. I had no idea where we were going or what we were doing.

We arrived to the battle field just before dawn. Bella and I lurked in the trees. I'd never felt such dread before. So loose and careless. Out of control. What we were doing was scattered and unplanned and Jasper was going to kill us if Aro didn't.

It was still dark when the first shapes came out of the trees. The moment we saw them Bella tugged me forward, forcing us to reveal ourselves. Aro was in the center, flanked on all sides. Jane, Alex, Felix, Gianna and several newborns surrounded him. Before he reached us I could see the amused grin on his lips. His mind whispered the question they all had to have. Why alone? Were we surrendering?

Were we?

We definitely were fools and we all knew it. This battle was already lost.

"You're early." He said. His voice was smooth and calm. His majestic cape dragged in the mud as he stopped in front of us.

"So are you." I replied. I was trying to get a read on everyone. The newborns added chaos to the thoughts spinning through my head. Felix made his desire for bloodshed apparent and I shifted in his direction.

Aro looked around, making a great show of it. "Where is your family?"

Bella spoke. "They aren't here. Not yet. We wanted to speak to you first."

Delight filled Aro's eyes. He glanced at me. He grabbed my hand and he was quiet. Absorbing my thoughts.

"This wasn't my choice," I said.

"But you do as Bella wishes."

I stared. He was right, but not completely. We worked together. He thought he could divide us.

The wicked grin appeared again. "Such a relationship. I've never seen such devotion."

This seemed an exaggeration, but I _was_ devoted. "Bella wants to talk to you."

I watched as she stepped forward. Tiny and strong. There was a leaf in her hair, which made her seem wild and feral, but Aro wouldn't see her like that. All he saw was youth and vitality. I could see it in his mind. He _coveted_ her.

"Aro," she began, "we are both flattered that you find us worth joining you in Volturi. It's such a beautiful place, but…"

He took a step forward. I watched his every move. "But?"

He was such a bastard.

"We can't do what you want. We can't go. Our life is here."

I almost let out a sigh of relief at Bella finally revealing her intentions, but she was going against his wishes and we were now out here alone. I kept my eye on Felix hulking behind Aro.

"Of course you can. There's nothing here you can't leave."

"But there is. We subscribe to this way of life and neither of us are prepared to change that."

"Trivial." He waved a hand dismissively.

Bella's hands clenched into hard balls. "No, our lives aren't trivial."

"Of course not. You are beautiful and strong. You are very powerful, you're wasting it here." He looked over her head and made eye contact.

_You have no choice._

"Those are worth nothing without freedom, Aro, you know this," I said, pretending not to hear his threat.

_I'll kill your family._

Bella took a deep frustrated breath. "We don't want to fight. It's why we came alone, but you know the Cullen's will be here soon and if this isn't resolved by the time they arrive things will get violent."

_Then I'll kill the mutts._

_Then I'll take you both and separate you for eternity._

Aro spoke to me. His inner voice was controlled and loud over Bella speaking.

My eyes never left his, but I didn't acknowledge him otherwise. He knew I heard.

_Tell her._

"Isabella," I whispered, because it was futile. We had to make a choice. I couldn't lose her. This was wrong. All wrong.

_Tell her. _

Her body stiffened and I laid my hands over her shoulders. I lowered my mouth to her ear. "We go or we fight. They'll kill the family and the wolves and anything else that gets in the way if we lose. " It was low. Bella's heart my not beat but she cared too much about so many. "But even if we fight we may lose all of that anyway."

Felix took another step forward and in a firm voice Bella declared, "We fight."

Those were the last words I heard before Felix pounced. Bella ducked, moving away from the massive vampire before lunging at Alex who was close to her. I punched Felix in the face, my hand barely making a dent. Before I could react to my next move the newborns were in the air knocking me to the ground. I used my advantage, anticipating their moves, doing what I could to keep the vampires off of myself and Bella. It was all defense. It was futile.

"Felix, I really do want him alive." Aro said from the sidelines. He and Jane watched with bored expressions. The rage I felt for him had no end.

I snarled at Felix who charged at me, tackling me to the wet ground. We fell in the soft dirt, skidding across the field. Before I could react, he picked me up, lifted me over his head and threw me. I managed to get part of his cape in my hands, tearing the red fabric at his neck as I flew through the air. I landed with a thud, my boots sinking into the mud around me. I knew there was only so much time I could hold them off. To the side I saw Alex had Bella held back with his arms. She scratched and kicked but she wasn't strong enough to overpower him.

_Run_, I thought. I needed to run. I needed to grab her and go. I started toward her. Felix rushing toward me, hurtling his solid body in my direction. Bella struggled against Alex but he held tight. He was small but strong. We were moving, the three of us, the four of us, toward a collision. Felix veered and twisted toward Bella, his arms out stretched, aiming for her neck. In his mind I saw him grab her neck, twist it and pull her head off in one final snap. He wanted to kill her. To destroy her.

"Ahhh!" I screamed using all my power and force to propel myself in his direction. I needed him off course and away from her. Midway through the air I shut my eyes, bracing for impact.

It never came.

My body flew through the air and I heard a thud and Felix grunt from the impact of the ground. I landed hard, but sprang up as fast as I could. Then I saw them. So many were fighting and growling and tearing the arms and legs and skin from the vampires surrounding us.

"Bella!" I yelled, racing to her as she freed herself from Alex. He had stopped fighting Bella and was frozen in place. Stunned at the sight of the monsterous wolves. I pulled her back, away from the fighting, close to the trees. It was an ambush. The Volturi no match for the strength and power of the pack. More than a dozen wolves fighting for revenge.

"I wasn't sure they'd make it," Bella whispered, her eyes wide, taking it all in.

I frowned. "What?"

"I told them to come. Where and when. I wasn't sure though if they would make it in time."

"You did this without telling me?" I was stunned. "Why?"

"Because Aro can't read my mind. It was the only way to fool them. I thought if we could get here early we could protect the others. We could let the wolves do what they wanted."

She was smart. So smart. I wrapped my arms around her. "Alice didn't see it because of the blind-spot with wolves."

"Should we help?" She gestured with her head to the battle mere feet away.

I shook my head. As much as I wanted to rip Aro's throat out myself I was content to let Jacob have the pleasure. I owed him one. "No, I think this is what they want."

"Oh God," she said, stiffening under my weight.

I looked at the field. Felix was torn to shreds. Alex was decimated. Several wolves were tugging at the arms and legs of the newborns. Jane was running through the field. Her black cloak trailing behind her. A gray, sleek wolf chased behind her, his jaws snapping at her heels until he made contact with her ankle and she fell.

We watched as she was devoured.

Branches snapped behind me, and we both turned, prepared for more Volturi. From the brush Carlisle came into view. His eyes widened at the carnage in front of us.

"What happened? Why did you come alone?" he asked, starting toward to the field. The others fell in behind him and took in the fight. I held Carlisle back by gripping his arm.

"Leave it," I said. We watched while Aro stood stoically in front of the huge red wolf. He said nothing, but had a deranged look of glee on his face. I could hear his thoughts, rambling in the final moments. He found it ironic to be taken down by a lesser beast.

Jacob didn't care and showed no mercy. It only took him seconds to destroy him.

"Edward…" Carlisle began, his compassion evident as always.

I felt no sympathy. "Carlisle they killed dozens of men and women in Chicago and two members of the pack. All to manipulate Bella and I.. it's the consequence of his actions."

"Gianna," Bella said, pointing across the field. I looked and saw she had hidden behind a tree on the opposite side of the field. Several wolves surrounded her.

"Edward go," Carlisle said, and I scanned his unspoken thoughts. He was right. There was worth in saving her. Before they could attack I ran onto the field shouting for the wolves to cease.

Jacob transformed before me, changing from beast to human. He ran up to my side.

"Spare her," I asked, knowing I had little right.

Jacob's chest was moving up and down from exertion. His hair matted and wet. "Why should we?"

"I need her to deliver a message to the rest of her people. They need to know what happened here and understand they are not to retaliate."

He nodded and called off the wolves. "Okay, but she's your responsibility. If I find out she escapes or harms anyone else I'll hold you accountable." He nodded to Bella and the rest of my family on the edge of the clearing. "All of you."

"Agreed." I held my hand out. "And thank you."

Jacob cracked a wide grin. "No problem vampire. Eye for an eye, and all that. It's our duty."

Carlisle and my brothers walked over to a snarling Gianna and bound her arms and legs. We would take her back to Italy and make the situation clear. I suspected with Aro gone things would change drastically, but I wasn't sure. There were two other leaders to contend with. They may not be so quick to pick a fight.

I felt a tug on my hand and Bella was next to me.

She reached her arm out and touched Jacob on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He nodded, "Thanks for coming to us." Jacob smiled again and transformed, body shaking and shimmering before our eyes. He ran off with the rest of the pack.

"Are we done here?" Bella asked, lacing her fingers in mine.

"Here? Yes. With this? Not quite." I brushed her hair over her shoulder. "You up for a trip to Italy?"

"With you?"

I nodded.

She smiled. The first real one in weeks.

"Absolutely."

* * *

I hope that made sense. One more small chapter left. You guys are awesome-thanks for reading! angel


	10. Chapter 10

Creatures Of Habit

* * *

The next day we sat in the front of the plane, the private one, just the two of us. Emmett and Jasper had Gianna restrained in the back and we were flying to Italy to end this situation once and for all. She didn't put up much of a fight—at least not after Jasper did his mind-meldy thing on her.

I was nestled into Edward's side, my cheek on the soft cotton of his shirt, listening to the hum of the plane. I was thinking about the last several weeks. They had been violent and terrifying. I almost lost my family. Many others did lose theirs. Sam and the other wolf. The men and women in Chicago. I thought about how we made such an effort, the entire Cullen coven, to do the right thing, all the time, and the Volturi was able to manipulate this so quickly for their own means.

Edward's lips pressed against my temple, slow and soft. "What I would give to crawl in that mind of yours," he said.

I smiled. I loved that he was locked out and that my mind was my own. "I know." I replied, always happy that he couldn't. "You can always ask though."

He tilted his head back and flashed his gold eyes. "Tell me. What are you ruminating about?"

"Just all of this. The death and power. The struggle between good and bad. It's a fine line."

He nodded. I suspected he had been thinking about it as well.

I laced my fingers through his. "I think I know what I want to do."

He frowned. "Do?"

I nodded and tightened my grip on his hand. "Yeah, you know the stuff we were talking about before we came out here. About what I want to do with my life."

He sat up straighter. "Really?"

"This may sound crazy but, I think we should spend some time in Italy."

The crease between his eyes appeared. "Italy?" He guessed. "With the Volturi?"

"Yes." I shifted in my seat, pulling my legs up on the cushion and facing him fully. "I think what you and I do is important. Really important. We fight the bad parts of our world. Helping those who can't fight vampires because they don't know we even exist. I think maybe we should try to convince the Volturi to let us keep doing this our own way. But maybe not on the outside—maybe from the inside."

"You want to work with the Volturi."

"Maybe? Yes? I don't exactly know. I just don't want this to ever happen again. I don't want to fight them again."

"We won't," he said. "It's worth a try I suppose. We have to get in and get out of there alive first. We may as well lay it all out there while we do it, but I like the idea. A lot."

We sat in silence for a moment, the only sound the whirring of the plane. Alice wanted me to find something of my own, but my place would always be with Edward. We balanced one another—even when we fought. I had a feeling, if this could work, it may be the compromise we both needed.

"Thank you." I ran my fingers through his hair and touched my lips to the side of his face.

"You're welcome." He said, pulling me closer. "For what?"

"For supporting me and trusting me and loving me."

He laughed and buried his face in my neck. "Always. Thank you for putting up with my stubbornness and my opinions and my belief that I'm always right."

"You usually are."

He looked up and smirked that delicious smirk that made my stomach drop, and my phantom heart pound and my fingers crave to touch him. "I know."

"Shut up." I laughed because he made me laugh and I was lucky to have eternity with a man who led me on adventures but protected me whole-heartedly. We weren't perfect, but together we made a whole and together we would push each other and the boundaries of our eternal existence.

* * *

I apologize for taking forever to put this up. there is no excuse except blah blah blah, but really? meh. no excuse.

Thank you for reading and thank you all for supporting me and FGB and all the awesome things that go on in the fandom. I really treasure all of your kind words and reviews and interactions on twitter, etc.

Thanks to all the girls who read this for me and who support me in all my endeavors. I suspect this is the end of the line for these characters (in this universe that is) but I will never say never because well...that just comes back to get you in the ass. ~angel


End file.
